The Dragon needs to be unleashed
by moonsaiyanprincess
Summary: *COMPLETE* This is the sequel to 'Dr. Ruth Save Us Now', only Goku and Chi Chi are having problems between sheets. Will Goku over come his fear of nudity and 'doing it'? Let's see what Dr. Ruth can do! Read and Review!!!!
1. Ah Chi Chi. Do I have to do that?

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or GT. Don't sue me Dr. Ruth.  
  
  
A/N:Hey folks. You asked for a sequel and you got it. This is "The Dragon must be unleashed" this is a sequel to "Dr.Ruth...Save Us Now!". This basically like the last story but it involves Goku and Chi Chi. Yeah they have probs under the sheets too! Even though Goku wasn't around during this time he is in my fic. Besides in the DBZ movies, when Goku is suuuposed to be dead he sometimes is not. Anyways Enjoy!  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Ah Chi Chi. Do I have to do that?  
  
  
  
Peace surrounds the area. At the Son residence, the eldest Gohan was with his wife at home in another part of town, and the youngest Goten is loungin around else where. The Son home is surrounded by peace an quiet then all of a sudden the mother, Chi Chi begins zooming all over the house to do her daily chores.  
  
  
"Let's see I have to go to the market and get 50 pounds of meat, 20 jugs of Soda, 30 boxes of cookies, 10 bottles of beer, and 100 of each vegetable and fruit. Damn those Saiyans. Why must they have gigantic appetites. Ok...? I also have to do the laundry. Goku asked if I use less starch and use more fabric softner. He said that he hates scratching his balls everytime they get irritated. And Goten needs new clothes. Man This will keep me busy for a while. If I start now I'll be able to have a nice bubble bath. I wish Goku could join me but he always has to act like a child. I almost wish Vegeta were my husband if it weren't that he is a bastard. " Chi Chi said. (I made Chi Chi cuss. Is that a problem. She cusses when no one's looking)  
  
  
Chi Chi grew depressed. She thought to the last conversation that Bulma and her had over some tea a couple of hours ago...  
  
  
  
~Flashback~  
  
  
Bulma: Thankyou so much for watching the kids all night Chi Chi.  
  
  
Chi Chi: Oh it was nothing. So how are you and Vegeta coming along?  
  
  
Bulma: Oh my god. We are back to normal. We are acting the way we acted before Trunks was born. It was wonderful. He did all the things that he used to.  
  
  
Chi Chi: Um... what did he used to do?  
  
  
Bulma: Oh he would go downtown on me, he would lick every inch of my body as if I was a lolli pop and he would know and touch every spot on my body that turned me on. Basically last night I melted into his hands. We did it so much that I lost my voice. Now you know sex doesn't get that good.  
  
  
Chi Chi: Oh.... That's nice.  
  
  
Bulma: Chi Chi, what's the matter? Is Goku not pleasing you?  
  
  
Chi Chi : You got it. The last time we made love was before Goten was born. It seems that we only do it before a huge battle or when the world might come to an end.  
  
  
Bulma: Damn Chi Chi. Goku is bad. The longest I've gone without sex is two to three months. That is sad. Hey if you need some help, you could join Vegeta and I in a threesome.  
  
  
Chi Chi: Uh.... I decline. That sounds to drastic. I just wish Goku was more like Vegeta sometimes.  
  
  
Bulma: Be careful what you wish for Chi Chi.  
  
  
Chi Chi: I will.  
  
  
Bulma: Say...How about you go see Dr. Ruth. She helped my sex life, she may be able to help yours.  
  
  
Chi Chi: You really think so?  
  
  
Bulma: Oh yeah. If you do go here is a warning.... Keep your eye on the receptionist. She flirts with anything that has a dick. Beware!  
  
  
Chi Chi: Alright. Thanks for the advise.  
  
  
Bulma: You're welcome. Ja ne'  
  
  
Chi Chi: Ja ne'  
  
  
After the conversation ended, Goku left the place he was hiding. Apparently he heard everything. He began to wish that he was Vegeta.  
  
  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
  
  
As Chi Chi finished her day dreaming, she continued her chores. Goku was else where training with Krillin.  
  
  
"Geez Goku, you don't look so good." Krillin asked.  
  
  
"Oh it's nothing. I just wish I was like Vegeta." Goku sadly responded.  
  
  
"You WHAT? Why would you want to be that son of a bitch?" Krillin asked.  
  
  
"If I was Vegeta, then I'd be able to please Chi Chi." Goku responded.  
  
  
"Well maybe you should go talk to Vegeta. He may ACTUALLY give you some advice." Krillin suggested.  
  
  
"Hey! Maybe your right."  
  
  
Goku left his training with Krillin and left to go to Capsule Corp to talk to somebody he wasn't expecting to talk to about a certain subject. Goku arrived at the door to have Trunks open the door and greet him.  
  
  
"Hiya Goku. Did you wanna talk to dad or something?" Trunks asked.  
  
  
"Yeah Trunks, that's kinda what I had in mind." Goku replied.  
  
  
"Fine. Follow me. Dad is outside training." Trunks said.  
  
  
"Thanks." Goku replied.  
  
  
Goku ran outside towards Vegeta. Vegeta turned around and was actually in a good mood.  
  
  
"Uh... Hi Vegeta. I need to talk to you" Goku said.  
  
  
"Well spit it out then" Vegeta replied.  
  
  
"Um...I need you to help me make Chi Chi happy" Goku replied.  
  
  
"Well why don't you just buy her something." Vegeta replied a bit annoyed.  
  
  
"Um... I don't think Chi Chi is comfortable doing it all by herself or buying some toys to make her happy." Goku replied.  
  
  
Vegeta froze in mid air during a kick, lowered himself to the ground and fell anime style and began laughing histarically.  
  
  
"Ha Haaaaa. You, The Infamous Kakarotto, has problems pleasing his mate? Ha Haaaaa"  
  
  
Vegeta continued to roll over the yard and laugh until his stomach was hurting and he was crying.  
  
  
"Come on Vegeta. Help me out" Goku pleaded.  
  
  
"Ok, then. What do you need help with specifically?" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
"Everything. Just teach me all you know?" Goku replied.  
  
  
"I don't think I can teach you EVERYTHING. I'll teach you the things that you can do to drive your mate wild, but that's it!" Vegeta replied.  
  
  
"Ok. For the rest of the problem, what can I do?"  
  
  
"To be honest you could go to this lady that me and Bulma have been going to for a while. She's a bitch, but she can fix your problem." Vegeta replied.  
  
  
"Really?"   
  
  
"Yeah. If you do decide to go, watch out for the lady at the counter. Got it?" vegeta asked.  
  
  
"Got it!" Goku replied.  
  
  
  
Back at home....  
  
  
  
"Hello.....yes.....I'd like to see Dr.Ruth......she's got a space tommorow morning?.....Ok....Thank You....Ok....Bye..  
  
  
Chi Chi just got off the phone with the receptionist at Dr. Ruth's office. Their oppointment would be tommorow.  
  
  
  
Back at Capsule Corp....  
  
  
  
"Thanks Vegeta. I've gotta go now" Goku said.  
  
  
"Whatever!" was Vegeta's response.  
  
  
Bulma exited the house an greeted Goku.  
  
  
"Oh Hi Goku, Um.. Vegeta get dressed. We're gonna go see Dr. Ruth."  
  
  
"What. Why the fuck should we? Our problem is solved isn't it?" Vegeta complained.  
  
  
"Yes it is Vegeta but still we should atleast thank her." Bulma replied.  
  
  
"I gotta go guys. See you soon" Goku said.  
  
  
Bulma and Vegeta didn't notice Goku's departure becuase of their argument. Goku flew home and decided that going to see Dr. Ruth was a good idea.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
How's the first chapter? It will get funnier. Believe me it will! Review. Thanx 4 the support! The next chapter will be up soon. :P Ja ne' 


	2. Oh My God! She's Seducing Goku? You Bitc...

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or GT. Don't sue me Dr. Ruth.  
  
  
A/N:Hey folks. You asked for a sequel and you got it. This is "The Dragon must be unleashed" this is a sequel to "Dr.Ruth...Save Us Now!". This basically like the last story but it involves Goku and Chi Chi. Yeah they have probs under the sheets too! Even though Goku wasn't around during this time he is in my fic. Besides in the DBZ movies, when Goku is suuuposed to be dead he sometimes is not. Anyways Enjoy!  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Oh My God! She's Seducing Goku? You Bitch!  
  
  
  
  
Goku left the Capsule Corp Compound and headed for his home. He was lost in thought. He was considering going to get some help for his problem. What would Chi Chi have to say? Chi Chi was thinking the same thing. Would Goku feel comfortable telling his bussiness to a complete stranger? Perhaps they could resolve the problem themselves and they wouldn't have to go. Goku arrived right on time. It was 6:00 pm and Goten was with Trunks picking up girls at the mall.  
  
  
"Oh Hi Goku. How was your day?"  
  
  
"Uh..Fine Chi Chi....um...Chi Chi"  
  
  
"Yes Goku?"  
  
  
"Do you think we may have a problem?"  
  
  
"You notice to?" Chi Chi asked.  
  
  
"Well, am I not a good husband to you?"  
  
  
"You are Goku, it's just that...well...well you always have to act like a child. Your afraid or shy to do things that most men don't seem to have a problem with." Chi Chi replied.  
  
  
"You think we can fix the problem ourselves?"  
  
  
"I'm not sure...would you like to find out?" Chi Chi asked.  
  
  
*Goku began to blush at the thought of....well...you..know. Chi Chi saw Goku blushing and sighed.*  
  
  
"I guess I'm glad I made an apointment with Dr. Ruth tommorow morning."  
  
  
"Dr Ruth? Isn't she that lady that helped Vegeta and Bulma?" Goku asked.  
  
  
"Yes. I think she may be able to help us"  
  
  
"I hope so!" Goku replied.  
  
  
Goku and Chi Chi went to bed and snuggled together all through the night.  
  
  
  
the next morning.......  
  
  
  
"Oh Chi Chi, it's to early!" Goku whined.  
  
  
"Do you want to get our problem resolved, don't you?"  
  
  
"Yeah, i guess"  
  
  
Goku picked Chi Chi up and the flew to Dr. Ruth's office downtown. They arrived on good time. Bulma voluntered to help the couple settle in and avoid Bertha. The horny infamous receptionist that we all know and love.  
  
  
"Hey Guys! Glad you could make it!" Bulma exclaimed.  
  
  
"I hope we're doing the right thing." Chi Chi replied.  
  
  
"We shall see won't we. Goku go on in, we'll be there shortly.  
  
  
*Goku walked in slowly, fighting with himself over if this was the right choice, when he was interupted by a woman's barly chuckle.  
  
  
"Ah fresh meat!" the woman exclaimed.  
  
  
"I take it you are the receptionist, Bertha."  
  
  
"That I am sweet thang!, what' you hear for?"  
  
  
"Well my wife and I are hear for..."  
  
  
"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. And I thought you could be all mind, why don't you hop on my lap, and I'll be your best friend, sugar."  
  
  
*Goku was backing away from the woman. Bertha stood up and stomped towards Goku. Even though Goku could have beaten Bertha in a millisecond, he was to scared to do so*  
  
  
"Ahhh! Is little man scared of big women? Don't worry baby, like they say on those Car commercials, Wider is better!" Bertha exclaimed.  
  
  
*Goku was lost for words. Bertha was advancing on him.*  
  
  
"So the horny bitch is at it again? You'd think that you'd learn your lesson to never mess with a woman's man!"  
  
  
A dark sillouett stood at the door, with someone behind her.  
  
  
"Stay out of this bitch, this is between me and......" Bertha couldn't finish her declaration for the woman who DID teach her a lesson was back! "Mrs.Vegeta...."  
  
  
"Yeah it's me bitch! Chi Chi, this is the whore I was telling you about" Bulma explained.  
  
  
"oh" was all Chi Chi's answer.  
  
  
"I take it that it didn't work out between you and Vegeta. You joined up with these weirdo's and are becoming a threesome. I knew it" Bertha declared.  
  
  
"Once again your wrong. Me and Vegeta ARE together and to celebrate our problem being resolved thanks to your employer, we made love all night long. I woke up with laryngitis from all my screaming. You remember what sex is like right? Oh that's right, you never got it!" Bulma exclaimed.  
  
  
"Why you little bitch I'm gonna...." Bertha was cut off due to the door opening, and the Dr. entered.  
  
  
"Do nothing!" Dr. Ruth warned.  
  
  
"uh.. Dr. Ruth, I'm sorry. It won't happen again. I promise"  
  
  
"Isn't that what you said when Bulma and Vegeta arrived weeks ago? I have a good mind to fire you. But I sympathy for the screwed up so I'm giving you one last and final chance."  
  
  
"Yes Ma'am!" Bertha replied.  
  
  
"Why Bulma, what are you doing here?" Dr. Ruth asked friendly.  
  
  
"Oh nothing, just helping my friends fit in...their seeing you today"  
  
  
"Oh...these must be Goku and Chi Chi" Dr. Ruth discovered.  
  
  
*Goku blushed*  
  
  
"Well please enter, oh and Bulma, tell Vegeta I said hello."  
  
  
"I'll be sure to do that, but before I go I have to have a little word with Bertha" Bulma said.  
  
  
"Ok...but I don't wnt to come back out here and find someone dead."  
  
  
"Oh that won't happen." Bulma replied.  
  
  
Goku and Chi Chi entered the office and settled in. Bulma proceded to Bertha's desk and sat on it. She decided she would torture Bertha by giving more details of her wonderful life.  
  
  
Bulma: Ah Bertha....even if you did ACTUALL kill me, Vegeta would kill you.  
  
  
Bertha: How would he find out?  
  
  
Bulma: Vegeta is a saiya-jin. A elite race of people. He is actually their prince. Goku is one of them. Saiya-jin's love to fight, they'll even fight with an old lady, if she challenged them.  
  
  
*Bertha grew more intrigued. She was begining to not believe Bulma*  
  
  
Bulma: Even my children are half saiya-jin. So if I died and Vegeta wouldn't kill you, my children would. Especially my son. He's a spitting image of Vegeta. You remember what children are right, you have to have sex to bare them. That's right, you never did that did you?  
  
  
*Bertha began growling*  
  
  
Bulma: See...Vegeta can fell my ki. If I were to die, my ki would drop, Vegeta would notice and he would be over here in a millisec.  
  
  
Bertha: Why are you telling me this?  
  
  
Bulma: I'm just giving you a warning. Don't mess with me or Goku cause you will regret it.  
  
  
Bertha: I don't think I will.  
  
  
Bulma: Hay...i'm just trying to help you. How about I'll tell you the things Vegeta did to me last night?  
  
  
*Bertha was growing uncomfortable, on account of that she hadn't had sex in more than 10 years.*  
  
  
  
In Dr. Ruth's office......  
  
  
  
"Ok... let me see if I get this right Chi Chi.....Goku acts like a child when it comes to having sex?"  
  
  
"You heard me doc!" Chi Chi replied.  
  
  
"Let me do a quick test."  
  
  
*Dr. Ruth reached into her desk drawer and pulled out a porn magazine and turned to a centerfold and turned it to Goku. Just like she predicted, he hid behind the chair and his skin turned a nice shade of red.*  
  
  
"Just as I figured"  
  
  
"What Doctor...what's wrong with him?" Chi Chi asked in a concerned voice.  
  
  
"Nothing I can cure, he has to cure himself, he has the mind of a child....what is his school education?" Dr. Ruth asked.  
  
  
"Well....the 4th grade."  
  
  
* Dr. Ruth fell anime style. She couldn't believe that the highest education Goku had had was 4th grade.*  
  
  
"Let me explain...when you learn stuff yearly in school, your hormones mature aswell...so since Goku's only had 4th grade..."  
  
  
"he thinks like a 4th grader." Chi Chi finished.  
  
  
"Yep" Dr. Ruth replied.  
  
  
"What could I do to help Goku not be this shy?" Chi Chi asked.  
  
  
"Here are a few suggestions, so him pictures of naked people, he has to learn that nudity can be beautiful. You can tease him abit, but when he wants to do it, refuse. Walk around the house naked, give him body massages, maybe he'll learn. Let him touch you. I can't really help you guys out until he gets over this little fear of his."  
  
  
"I understand. He will get over his little fear doctor, we'll be back in 2 weeks" Chi Chi decided.  
  
  
"2 weeks? Are you sure you can change me in such a short time?" Goku asked.  
  
  
"Oh sure, besides I'll get Bulma to help me, she'll invent something."  
  
  
"Hold on just a minute. Don't get Bulma to invent something to just up and change Goku, that may effect his attitude, he could begin to act like Vegeta" Dr. Ruth suggested.  
  
  
"Ok...I'll get Bulma to help create something to help Goku get over his fear of nudity...ok?"   
  
  
"That's better. I'll see you in two weeks" Dr. Ruth said.  
  
  
*With that Chi Chi, Goku and Dr. Ruth exited the office only to be greeted by a crying Bertha.*  
  
  
"Bertha what's the matter with you?" Dr. Ruth asked.  
  
  
"Oh...she's just pissed that not only am I rich, but I'm married to the hottest man in the world, who is a prince, he is the second strongest being, I get sex every night, I have two beautiful kids...must I go on?" Bulma said.  
  
  
*Bertha lifted her head and scanned the romm and saw everyone starring at her, then she lowered her head into her hands and continued to cry histerically*  
  
  
"Not only am I pissed at you, I'm pissed that I can't kill you!" Bertha declared.  
  
  
"Well my work here is done!" Bulma exclaimed.  
  
  
"Ours is not for our work has just begun..." Chi Chi declared.  
  
  
*Chi Chi and Goku flew home and began their long and trecharous teaching for Goku. Bulma took her sweet time inleaving, only to piss Bertha off.*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
How was that? What are Chi Chi's plans to cure Goku....Oooh La La! Please review. 


	3. Chi Chi... I didn't know you could do th...

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or GT. Don't sue me Dr. Ruth.  
  
  
A/N:Hey folks. You asked for a sequel and you got it. This is "The Dragon must be unleashed" this is a sequel to "Dr.Ruth...Save Us Now!". This basically like the last story but it involves Goku and Chi Chi. Yeah they have probs under the sheets too! Even though Goku wasn't around during this time he is in my fic. Besides in the DBZ movies, when Goku is suuuposed to be dead he sometimes is not. Anyways Enjoy!  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Chi Chi... I didn't know you could do that?  
  
  
  
  
At the Son Household everyone, Goku, Chi Chi, Goten, Gohan, Videl, and Pan are having a family meal.  
  
  
"Um, Guys? For the next 2 weeks me and Goku will need to be isolated from the rest of you" Chi Chi stated. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at her questioningly.  
  
  
"Why mom?" Goten asked.  
  
  
"I can't say. Goten you'll be staying at Capsule Corp. OK?" Chi Chi replied.  
  
  
Chi Chi recieved unchoice nodds and departed. Once the house was cleared of people. Chi Chi cleared the dishes and walked up to Goku.  
  
  
"Chi Chi, what was all that about?" Goku asked.  
  
  
"Well, to resolve you're little porblem of being shy, I'll need to do a few things."  
  
  
"Like what?" Goku asked.  
  
  
"Oh you'll see. For now, just go to bed ok. I have a lot of things to do." Chi Chi replied.  
  
  
Goku nodded uneasily and went to bed leaving Chi Chi alone in the house.  
  
  
"Time to get to work, Chi Chi old girl. Operation Goku is underway!" Chi Chi said to her self.  
  
  
  
The next morning..........  
  
  
  
Goku had a pleasent night's rest. He opened his eyes and sat upright. He rubbed the sleep off his eyes and looked around the room. Goku froze. His eyes widended. He continued to look all over the house. They're were pictures, pictures of women, pictures of women, NAKED!!!???  
  
  
"Nani???" Goku screamed.  
  
  
"What's wrong Goku?" Chi Chi yelled back from the kitchen.  
  
  
"Why are they're pictures of n-na-naked people everywhere?" Goku asked.  
  
  
"Oh that's nothing!" Chi Chi replied. Chi Chi walked into the room and replied "I just did a little decorating."  
  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Goku screamed.  
  
  
"Goku what's the matter?" Chi Chi asked.  
  
  
"Y-You-You're naked too?"  
  
  
"Well what's wrong with that? Nudity can be beautiful!" Chi Chi replied.  
  
  
"But why Chi Chi? Why?" Goku asked.  
  
  
"Goku, you are too old to be shy with nudity. I want to have a normal sex life like everyone else (*like Bulma and Vegeta* Chi Chi thought). And to get to that goal, we have to complete one step!"  
  
  
"What' that?" Goku asked.  
  
  
"You have to learn to not act like a school boy around nudity. Got it!" Chi Chi replied.  
  
  
"I guess but, do you have to be naked?" Goku asked.  
  
  
"Of course! How else are you going to appreciate my body?" Chi Chi asked.  
  
  
"I dunno?" Goku replied. Chi Chi sighed and left the room to continue her cooking. Goku stared into space for a really long time, then he jumped out of bed, went to the closet, and was about to get his gi and put it on when he heard "And you better not put you're gi on! Be naked to!" Goku sighed defeatedly and moaped to the kitchen to eat breakfast.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile at Capsule Corp..............  
  
  
  
"Woman, remind me why Kakarott's brat is here!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
  
"Vegeta, Chi Chi and Goku are going through a rough patch in their life. Chi Chi's trying to solve Goku's problem." Bulma replied.  
  
  
"And what would be Kakarott's problem?" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
Bulma leaned into Vegeta's ear and whispered something. Vegeta began to laught histerically.  
  
  
"Vegeta, that's not funny!" Bulma yelled.  
  
  
"You're right! That's not funny, it's hillarious and sad! Kakarott afraid of a little nudity!" Vegeta laughed and spoke at the same time. Bulma just sighed and left her husband in their bedroom to continue his laughing.  
  
  
"Oh Vegeta, I'll be making breakfast ok" Bulma replied.  
  
  
"Whatever woman!" Vegeta spoke and laughed at the same time.  
  
  
Bulma went downstairs and began to fix breakfast. Bra was at the table, coloring in her coloring book and crying at the same time.  
  
  
"Bra honey, what's the matter?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
Bra sniffled a few times and replied "Why does daddy hurt you?"  
  
  
"What do you mean. Daddy doesn't hurt me." Bulma soothed to her daughter.  
  
  
"Then why do I hear you at night telling daddy to "Stop That!" or telling him to leave you alone by screaming his name. You always are screaming at night. Daddy's mean. He hurts you!"  
  
  
Bulma was lost for words. She didn't know she screamed that loud when her and Vegeta would make love.  
  
  
"Um Bra honey, when you're older you'll understand that Daddy isn't hurting me, but he's making me happy!" Bulma replied.  
  
  
"Ok" Bra replied. Vegeta was around the corner snickering. He then saw his son and Kakarott's brat walking down the hallway.  
  
  
"Where the hell are you two going?" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
"We were just going to get breakfast. Why are you so grumpy this morning? After all the noise from last night, I'd expect you to be prancing all over the place with a smile on you're face." Trunks stated.  
  
  
Vegeta was enraged. He began to growl and was about to stragnle his son when the woman walked into the hallway.  
  
  
"Vegeta, Don't you lay a hand on Trunks. Sorry Boys, but breakfast will take a little longer than I thought."   
  
  
"Why?" All three men asked.  
  
  
"Well, Bra was kind of angry at Vegeta and decided upon herself that sticking her crayons in all the kitchen appliances would be a way at getting back at Vegeta." Bulma replied.  
  
  
Vegeta smacked his head and went out into the back and began his training on a empty stomach.   
  
  
"Hey I got an idea!" Goten said.  
  
  
"What?" Trunks asked.  
  
  
"Well, I still want to know why I'm here. I should be at my folks house. I wanna spy in and see what's going on."  
  
  
"That seems like a fine idea to me" Trunks replied.  
  
  
The two Demi-saiyans left CC and headed for Goten's house. When they arrived, Goten and Trunks crept to a nearby window and peeked through. What they saw would be planted in their minds for ever. They're before them was Chi Chi offering a large plate of food to Goku. Only they were both naked. Goten fainted instantly. Trunks just continued to stare.  
  
  
"Gee Goten, I didn't realize that you're mom had a great set of hooters!" Trunks replied.  
  
  
Goten was in La La land and Trunks picked him up and took his paralized friend back to Capsule Corp.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So how was that? If you want to find out what happens next, just give me 5 - 10 - 15 reviews. PLEASE!!! Ja ne' 


	4. Chi Chi! the Dominatrix!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or GT. Don't sue me Dr. Ruth.  
  
  
A/N:Hey folks. You asked for a sequel and you got it. This is "The Dragon must be unleashed" this is a sequel to "Dr.Ruth...Save Us Now!". This basically like the last story but it involves Goku and Chi Chi. Yeah they have probs under the sheets too! Even though Goku wasn't around during this time he is in my fic. Besides in the DBZ movies, when Goku is suuuposed to be dead he sometimes is not. Anyways Enjoy!  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Chi Chi! the Dominatrix!!!  
  
  
  
  
Thankfully, the first week was complete, and the results were astounding. Goku was over his fear of nudity. Seeing Chi Chi naked all day, he got used to the idea of nudity days ago. The only problem with Goku's plan was that he was becoming a bit of a grouch like Vegeta. Chi Chi refused to let Goku touch her. Goku was mad that he couldn't relieve the stress in his groin. Days had passed and he begged for release. But Chi chi insisted he keep his distance. Every night, Goku would leave a sleeping Chi Chi alone, cloth himself, and train outside till the morning. He couldn't stand being near her naked form without touching her. Besides, he was getting stronger.  
  
  
Goku couldn't taek this stress yet. Chi Chi's little plan worked. Now to convince her to not let this continue for the ret of the week.  
  
  
"Chi Chi, please. Don't you think this has gone on long enough?" Goku pleaded.  
  
  
"Goku, how can I be sure that this has taught you to appreciate nudity?"  
  
  
"It has it has. Please.....can't this end already?"  
  
  
"Well...I"  
  
  
"I know you want me, I've been smelling it everyday ever since all this started."  
  
  
Goku down on his knees wrapped his arms around Chi Chi's waist and nuzzled his nose into her black curls. Trying to encourage her was one of his many last resorts.  
  
  
"C'mon Chi Chi."  
  
  
"I need to think about it"  
  
  
"Think about it? I'm ready to spread you across the table if I don't do this. What do I have to do to prove to you that I'm ready?" Goku asked.  
  
  
"Just let me think alone please! Go on a walk or something"  
  
  
"But?"  
  
  
"No butts! I have to think about that to! Now go!"  
  
  
Chi Chi pushed Goku into their bedroom, he got dress and instant transmissioned over to Capsule Corp. He knocked on the front door. Bra opened the door.  
  
  
"Hi Unkie Gokie? You won't believe what happened these past weeks!" Bra chirped.  
  
  
"Well actually I want to speak to your dad alone."   
  
  
"You can't do that."  
  
  
"Why not?" Goku questioned.  
  
  
"You see, mommy is taking a shower, and daddy said he wanted me and Trunks to stay away from the bathroom because he was going hunting for his prey."  
  
  
Goku blushed at the thought that Vegeta was getting what Goku actually wanted.  
  
  
"Then I'll wait for him"  
  
  
"Okay, but let me fill you in on this week." Bra reasoned.  
  
  
"Okay"  
  
  
"Last week, Trunks came back with Goten unconcious"  
  
  
"Unconcious?" Goku asked.  
  
  
"Yep, trunks said Goten saw something that he shouldn't have. I wish I went along"  
  
  
"Oh"  
  
  
Goku continue to talk to Bra until Vegeta stalked downstairs, chuckling to himself, with a thin layer of sweat on his upper half. He was still fixing his pants.  
  
  
"Daddy did you catch your prey?" Bra asked.  
  
  
"Yep, first I had to wrestle it, then I forced it to the ground. Then to check if it was dead, I sticked and poked it. Then I ate it!"  
  
  
"Vegeta not so much detail!" Goku protested.  
  
  
"Daddy did it taste good?" Bra asked innocently.  
  
  
"Taste good as always! Each time I hunt, the meat seems to get sweeter!" vegeta announced.  
  
  
"Wow!" Bra exclaimed.  
  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
  
"What is it Kakarott?"  
  
  
"We need to talk alone" Goku asked.  
  
  
"Very well. Princess? Go off somewhere"  
  
  
"Okay daddy"  
  
  
Bra hopped out of the chair, kissed Vegeta on the cheek and skipped to Trunks's room to bother him.  
  
  
"What is it Kakarott? This must be important, cause you waited till I was inished with my *chuckle* hunting.  
  
  
Goku got down on his knees, laid his head in Vegeta's lap, and bega to cry his head off. Vegeta was surprised with Goku's behavior.  
  
  
"What the hell Kakarott?" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
"I'm sorry Vegeta, it's just that Chi Chi won't let me touch her. I've been a lot of stress and pain if you know what I mean. She parades around the house naked, trying to teach me to enjoy nudity. Which I have. Man Chi chi's body is the best! The way her chest bounces, the way her hips are shaped, the way...."  
  
  
"That's enough! I'm feeling ill! No more! What is the problem?"  
  
  
"I want to do it!" Goku screamed.  
  
  
"Hush Kakarott! What do you expect me to do with your problems?"  
  
  
"Help me seduce her, all I need is one night."  
  
  
"One night, seduction? Hmmmmm, I may consider. What's in it for me?" vegeta asked.  
  
  
"The next time we spar, I'll lose to you 3 times"  
  
  
"Make it 5!" Vegeta bargained.  
  
  
"Deal"   
  
  
Goku and Vegeta shook on it.  
  
  
"I'll stop by your home later, there's just something I need to do first."  
  
  
"What's that Vegeta?" goku asked.  
  
  
"No need to worry, just go"  
  
  
Goku got up and left. When Vegeta felt Goku's ki leave the Capsule Corp Grounds he marched up-stairs into his and Bulma's room. Bulma was in front of her mirror, with her robe still on, fixing he hair. Vegeta sneaked up on her.  
  
  
"Vegeta what are you doing?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
From behind Vegeta slipped Bulma's robe off.  
  
  
"I need to remind myself of what a real body looks like."  
  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"Kakarott told me of his mate's nude *shudders* body"  
  
  
Bulma let Vegeta have his way for the rest of the time being till it was time for Vegeta to assist Goku.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Finnaly the 4th chapter was completed. In the next chappie, Vegeta helps Goku seduce Chi Chi. But will their problems be fully fixed? Stay tuned and review till my hearts content! ^.^ 


	5. 1 night, some way some how!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or GT. Don't sue me Dr. Ruth.  
  
  
A/N:Hey folks. You asked for a sequel and you got it. This is "The Dragon must be unleashed" this is a sequel to "Dr.Ruth...Save Us Now!". This basically like the last story but it involves Goku and Chi Chi. Yeah they have probs under the sheets too! Even though Goku wasn't around during this time he is in my fic. Besides in the DBZ movies, when Goku is suuuposed to be dead he sometimes is not. Anyways Enjoy!  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
1 night, some way some how!  
  
  
  
  
Goku flew home quickly. He was so eager and excited.  
  
  
*Could Vegeta really help? I hope so, just one night and I'll be happy!*  
  
  
Chi Chi had left the home to go to the market to get some more food, clothed, may I remind you.  
  
  
Goku was just so ecstatic, he sat in the chair in the living room, with the biggest grin on his face, plotting what he'd do to Chi Chi's body once it was in his grasp. He licked his lips uncounciously. He heard a knock at the door.  
  
  
"Chi Chi?" Goku asked with hope.  
  
  
"No you fool it's me!" Vegeta screamed through the door.  
  
  
"Sorry."  
  
  
Goku let Vegeta in and closed the door behind him. Vegeta noticed that Goku was fidety and hyper. He had never been deprived of sex to the point he'd act crazy. He had better control.  
  
  
"Kakarott we'll make this quick cause I have a sex life unlike you."  
  
  
Goku growled at Vegeta's statement.  
  
  
"But hopefully you'll have one by the end of the night."  
  
  
"Yippee!" Goku rejoiced.  
  
  
"Compose yourself!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
  
Vegeta sighed and massaged the bridge of his nose.   
  
  
*Great, I have a horny saiya-jin to settle* Vegeta thought irritatedly. (A/N : I doubt that's a real word)  
  
  
"Okay, what's the most ramantic thing you've done in you life?" Vegeta asked tiredly.  
  
  
"Well....I brought chi Chi some flowers" Goku replied.  
  
  
Vegeta smacked his forhead and muttered choice words to himself.  
  
  
"You're pathetic! you realise this fact right?" Vegeta growled.  
  
  
"Just help me Vegeta!" Goku pleaded.  
  
  
"Alright Baka!" Vegeta screamed back.  
  
  
Vegeta looked around the room and thougt in deep concentration.  
  
  
"The place has to look suitable first. Get some candles Kakarott."  
  
  
Vegeta looked puzedly but stoppe himself from questioning Vegeta's intentions. Vegeta had a better idea on romance than him. Goku came back with the candles and placed them where Vegeta pointed out.  
  
  
"Why the candles Vegeta?"  
  
  
"Stop asking questions!"  
  
  
Vegeta lit a ki ball and lit the candles. Then he looked atound some more.  
  
  
"Got any wine?" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
"Yeah, Chi Chi keeps it locked up"  
  
  
"To keep away from your brat?"  
  
  
"No to keep it from me. I go nuts when I have alcohol" Goku replied softly. Vegeta continued to hit his forhead abd grumble things to himself.  
  
  
"Show me where she hides it!"  
  
  
Goku pointed it out. Vegeta stepped up to the cabinet and blasted the tiny door off it's hinges. He sweeped the tiny bits of wood beneath the carpet, and grabbed the bottles of wine.  
  
  
"Okay, Kakarott, get some roses and take the pedals off them and put them on the bed."  
  
  
"Where can I find roses?"  
  
  
"Go to a flower store and get some!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
  
"Fine then!"  
  
  
Goku eager to get what hewished this night, he rushed to the flower store and bought the roses back to the house, since he had to money, he had to pursade the florist to let him take the flowers. Goku felt bad about that, but he needed Vegeta's help to get Chi Chi. He returned and did what vegeta said. He took off the pedals. Vegeta yelled at him cause Goku ripped them. The second time, Goku was gentle, really gentle. he spread them all over the bed and awaited Vegeta's new instructions.   
  
  
"The place is looking better...slowly. Where is the woman's under garments?"  
  
  
"Don't get attached to her underware!" Goku said defensely.  
  
  
"God forbid I'd want your woman's under garments!" Vegeta suddered inwardly. "I want to choose something for her to wear for you baka!"  
  
  
"Oh, why didn't you say so?" Goku replied sheepishly.  
  
  
"Whatever!"  
  
  
Goku showed Vegeta all of Chi Chi's teedy's and under garments. Vegeta held up each one, and Vegeta's eyes widended. He had no idea Chi Chi had such a lovely wardrobe. Vegeta help up a cream colored transparent teddy. very short. He could see Vegeta's shirt through the garment. Goku drooled uncounciously. Vegeta grimaced in disgust. Vegeta knew Bulma had a better selection of garments, she was better in nothing personally. Vegeta and Goku exited the room and entered the living room. Goku collapsed on the couch and Vegeta continued to hold the piece of clothing.  
  
  
"Thanks for everything Vegeta. And for coming at short notice. I hope this works."  
  
  
"As do I. I can't keep fixing your problems. Will this do?"  
  
  
"Oh yeah, I hope this is perfect" Goku replied.  
  
  
Goku and Vegeta looked up to the sound of a bag collapsing to the floor. Chi Chi looked flabergasted. Chi Chi was shocked for a diffrent reason. She entered her home, heard Goku and Vegeta's conversation, aswell saw vegeta holding up her under garments, and Goku on the couch casually.  
  
  
"I didn't think you were so desperate for sex you'd ask Vegeta!" Chi Chi breathed sadly.  
  
  
"Hold up wench! Who said I'd want to mate the baka here?" Vegeta screamed.  
  
  
"Well then you got a lot of explaining to do!" Chi Chi replied.  
  
  
And explain they did!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The lemon will probably be next chapter. Will Goku's plan work? Will his problem be resolved? All these questions and more, next chapter!!!! Review! Review! REVIEW!!!!! 


	6. Payment Plan?

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or GT. Don't sue me Dr. Ruth.  
  
  
A/N:Hey folks. You asked for a sequel and you got it. This is "The Dragon must be unleashed" this is a sequel to "Dr.Ruth...Save Us Now!". This basically like the last story but it involves Goku and Chi Chi. Yeah they have probs under the sheets too! Even though Goku wasn't around during this time he is in my fic. Besides in the DBZ movies, when Goku is suuuposed to be dead he sometimes is not. Anyways Enjoy!  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
Payment Plan?  
  
  
  
  
"Like I said woman, me and Kakarott aren't gay!" Vegeta screamed.  
  
  
"Very coincidental, but I understand. Well atleast I think so" Chi Chi replied.  
  
  
"What's there to understand? You neglecting Kakarott's needs has droven you both crazy!"   
  
  
"Don't yell at her Vegeta!" Goku yelled.  
  
  
"Forget this. I have my own needs to satisfy"  
  
  
Vegeta stormed out of the home on his way back to Capsule Corp to be with his woman. Chi Chi gaped at the open door shaking her head. Having sympathy for Bulma, for dealing with such a thing daily. As much as she knew Bulma would disagree, Chi Chi felt as though she needed to sympathize.  
  
  
Chi Chi turned her attention back to the saiya-jin in front of her. She backed away and closed the door. She walked forward to Goku and gazed down at his sitting figure.  
  
  
"You really want me don't you?" Chi Chi asked skeptically.  
  
  
"More than you'll ever imagine."  
  
  
"So badly you'd ask for the assistance of Vegeta?"  
  
  
Chi Chi finnaly took the time toadmire the room's beauty. She had never seen it look so nice. Yes she made that house cleaner that anything, but she never enjoyed the room until now.  
  
  
"Vegeta has good taste, just a bad everything else" Chi Chi muttered.  
  
  
Chi Chi's thoughts ceased, she felt Goku's hand trailing up her buttocks slowly, feeling her through her skirt. Growling sheepishly.  
  
  
*Now how could I have forgotten about him so suddenly?* Chi Chi thought.  
  
  
Chi Chi sat down on Goku's lap and stared into his eyes.  
  
  
"Let's come to an agreement before you get your present"  
  
  
"Agreement?" Goku questioned.  
  
  
"Yes, I'll let you have me"  
  
  
Goku crushed his lips to Chi Chi, not letting her get air, or another word out of her mouth.  
  
  
"Let me finish! I'll let you have me, but we still go back to Dr. Ruth. You may not be shy of nudity now, due to the state your in, but you may revert back to your old self, or even worse. You're going to learn to make love to me, not satisfy your urges like some people I know."  
  
  
"I can live up to this agreement."  
  
  
"I'm glad."  
  
  
Chi Chi kissed Goku back, thankfull to taste his lips after so long. She wrapped her arms around his strong neck and giggled inwardly with happiness. Chi Chi had to try to contain herself. But she was overwhelmed with so many emotions. Goku couldn't his hands from gittering from excitement. He was overwhelmed with emotions that he wanted to unleash!  
  
  
Goku pulled Chi Chi down onto his lap and began to rip Chi Chi's clothes off. Chi Chi giggled lightly at Goku's impatience. Goku's gaze bore into Chi Chi's skin, from her breasts, to her womanhood, to the feet dangling a few centimeters from the ground. He couldn't wait any longer. As much as he wanted to explor every contour of her body, he had a aching manhood who thought otherwise.  
  
  
Goku positioned Chi Chi above his manhood and lowered her down. Chi Chi gasped at the pleasure that erupted in her belly. She felt warm all over. Goku's hands dug into her hips, controlling her movement on him. He leaned back, gasping hard, very little control. he felt her walls contracting around him and he lost it. he climaxed, followed by Chi Chi. It was a small climax for Chi Chi, but since she never had many great experiences in her past, she was satisfed.  
  
  
Goku pulled Chi chi's body to his, still panting for air, the both of them, he brushed his hand over her back softly. Was he fear of her over with? Was he normal, the morning would bear it all.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
There's the lemon. Not much since he was driven by lust. But it'll get jucier in future chapters.   
  
  
Please review and tell me what you think! 


	7. Back to square one!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or GT. Don't sue me Dr. Ruth.  
  
  
A/N:Hey folks. You asked for a sequel and you got it. This is "The Dragon must be unleashed" this is a sequel to "Dr.Ruth...Save Us Now!". This basically like the last story but it involves Goku and Chi Chi. Yeah they have probs under the sheets too! Even though Goku wasn't around during this time he is in my fic. Besides in the DBZ movies, when Goku is suuuposed to be dead he sometimes is not. Anyways Enjoy!  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
  
Back to square one!  
  
  
  
  
The morning came and Goku took a big stretch, he looked up and noticed that he was in the living room, on the sofa with Chi Chi on his chest.  
  
  
Goku felt funny with Chi Chi being nude, he had gotten use to it but he was slowly returning to his old self. Goku felt tired, and in no mood to take advantage of Chi Chi and mate her where she slept.   
  
  
He just laid there, he didn't want to disturb Chi Ch just yet. His stomach was begging for food. Chi chi eventually fluttered her eyes. She glanced down at Goku and smiled seductivly.  
  
  
"Good Morning Goku"  
  
  
"Hn"  
  
  
Chi Chi began to nibble on Goku's ears, but recieved no response.   
  
  
"Goku whats wrong?"  
  
  
"Chi Chi!?, I'm kind of tired right now, go make something to eat or something!"  
  
  
Chi Chi's eyes boggled at his harshness and behavior. She frowned, then huffed, then rolled over and hogged all the covers.  
  
  
"We're still going to see Dr. Ruth today"  
  
  
"Whatever" Goku said tiredly.  
  
  
Chi chi growled and returned to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Hours later ~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Come on Goku!" Chi Chi yelled.  
  
  
Chi Chi stood at the door to Dr. Ruth's waiting area waiting for Goku to speed it up. He was taking his sweet time so far.  
  
  
"Chill Chi Chi!"  
  
  
Goku nudged passed her and entered the office. Chi Chi sighed, thankful that they made it to the office at all. She turned and saw Goku leaning against the front counter, having a deep conversation with of all people, Bertha?!  
  
  
"You poor thing!"  
  
  
"Yeah, and she's been bitching about every little thing since this morning"  
  
  
"Tsk Tsk tsk, you know I'd never do that to you!" Bertha said pridefully.  
  
  
"I know, but I'm stuck with her, oh look, she's about to bicth now"  
  
  
Chi Chi was glaring daggers at them, the door opened and Dr. Ruth let a couple out and looked around at her newest patients.  
  
  
"Why hello Chi Chi! How has it gone?"  
  
  
All Chi Chi did was growl. She walked into the office and plopped down in a red chair. Dr. Ruth looked out and saw Goku talking with Bertha.  
  
  
"Goku, would you mind joining us?"  
  
  
"Oh sure, bye Bertha" goku said warmly.  
  
  
Bertha blew a kiss.  
  
  
"By sugar"  
  
  
Goku walked into the office and sat down in another chair beside Chi Chi's.  
  
  
"Goku tell me what has happened in the past 2 weeks?" Dr. Ruth asked.  
  
  
Chi Chi was shocked that Dr. Ruth wasn't asking her what was going on.  
  
  
"Oh, well "  
  
  
"How could you ask him? Him? I paraded around my house naked for 2 weeks training him, then to recieve a pidly pathetic quickie last night and to be treated rudlely the next day is just wrong!" Chi Chi screamed.  
  
  
"She's bitching!" Goku muttetred.  
  
  
"SHUT UP!" Chi Chi shouted.  
  
  
"Calm down the both of you!"  
  
  
Chi Chi huffed but settled down.  
  
  
"You both had sex last night?"  
  
  
"Yeah" both Goku and Chi Chi said tiredly.  
  
  
"And Goku's acting rude the next day?"  
  
  
"Yeah" both Goku and Chi Chi said tiredly.  
  
  
"no it can't be"  
  
  
"what?" Chi Chi asked.  
  
  
"This is worst than I thought"  
  
  
"What, what's happening?" Chi Chi screamed.  
  
  
"Bitching AGAIN!" Goku muttered.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Woah! What could be the problem? Wanna know, review and wait for the next chapter. :)  
  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just e-mail - Moonsaiyanprincess_Update_Happiness@yahoogroups.com 


	8. Saiya-jin Mating Matters

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or GT. Don't sue me Dr. Ruth.  
  
  
A/N:Hey folks. You asked for a sequel and you got it. This is "The Dragon must be unleashed" this is a sequel to "Dr.Ruth...Save Us Now!". This basically like the last story but it involves Goku and Chi Chi. Yeah they have probs under the sheets too! Even though Goku wasn't around during this time he is in my fic. Besides in the DBZ movies, when Goku is suuuposed to be dead he sometimes is not. Anyways Enjoy!  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
  
  
Saiya-jin Mating Matters  
  
  
  
  
"What do you plan doing to him?" Chi Chi asked.  
  
  
"We must go see Bulma, she has everything set up, she'll explain everything to you" Vegeta replied.  
  
  
"Then I guesss it's settled" Chi Chi sighed.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Capsule Corp ~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Woman, here the defectives" Vegeta grunted.  
  
  
"Defective, I'm not defective, he is!" Chi Chi screamed.  
  
  
"Everyone shut up." Bulma shouted.  
  
  
"I want to get this over with so I can back to my sex life!" Bulma made aware grinning at her mate.  
  
  
"What are you going to do Bulma?"  
  
  
"Well, my first theory was to hit Goku on the head, but that have tons of possibilities. He could return to being a full saiya-jin, he could become a little kid again, he may become the shy guy we're used to. But then Vegeta reminded me that goku's behavior is shown like most saiya-jins and saiya-jins going into heat."  
  
  
"In Heat?" Chi Chi questioned.  
  
  
"Yep, I bet Goku's in heat, making hi cranky and irritable like every other normal saiya-jin"  
  
  
Vegeta growled.  
  
  
"Excluding my prince" Bulma added.  
  
  
Vegeta grinned.  
  
  
"Why he wouldn't want to screw your brains out is beyond me. this case is something probably we can solve. Dr. Ruth can't help a screwed by saiya-jin, no offense Chi Chi"  
  
  
"It's okay, but what do you propose?"  
  
  
"Well, I have a simulator we could hook Goku up to, he'd imagine mating with you, brining up his need to mate in the real world 10 fold. Once he mates with you for real, the after effects will make everything about his needs and wants leveled. His need to fight, need to eat, need to mate, need to care and love, all at once." Bulma said.  
  
  
"I'll agree to it. Do you Goku?" Chi Chi asked.  
  
  
Goku hnned. Chi Chi growled.  
  
  
"Okay, right this way." Bulma replied.  
  
  
Bulma and everyone entered a clear white room. They walked up to a structure that was simular to a Healing Tank, only diffrent.  
  
  
"I introduce you to the Fantasy Simulator!...Goku you'll need to strip down, Chi Chi will place these small circular pad on diffrent parts of your body, then I'll close the door, and a liquid will fill up the chamber, you'll breath through your mask, fall into a deep sleep, and begin to fantasize about a program I started."  
  
  
"But I thought I could fantasize about anything" Goku whinned.  
  
  
"That's true, but I have the machine set with a program I designed. If I let you fantasize about what you wanted you'd think about food and fighting. So your forced to see this!" Bulma shouted. "Now Chi Chi, you'll need to place a pad on his neck, his tail spot, on his lower stomach, 2 on his chest, and one on his *cough*" Bulma instructed.  
  
  
"Why couldn't we step away so they couldn't hear that!" Chi Chi whined.  
  
  
"They're saiya-jins, they would've heard anyway!" Bulma replied.  
  
  
"Me and Vegeta will leave you guys alone to do this, once everything's set, go into the control room and press a blue button with a dream bubble on it" Bulma said.  
  
  
*~Now we can continued what we started earlier Geta~* Bulma said to Vegeta. Vegeta began to purr, Chi Chi rose a eyebrow.  
  
  
"Buh Bye"  
  
  
Bulma ran, pulling Vegeta with her. Chi Chi heard the door close and stared at Goku.  
  
  
"Well go on and get undressed!"   
  
  
Goku growled but did as he was told. He stood naked, with cold eyes concentrated on his mate. Chi Chi began to place the circular pads where they were needed. Goku stepped into the simulator, and before he could put the mask on, Chi Chi held his hand and kissed him passionately on the lips.  
  
  
When she pulled away, Goku was glaring at her, ready to curse her for doing what she did, but when he glimpsed at the need and sorrow in her eyes, he abruptly stopped. Chi Chi closed the door and walked to the control room. Goku placed the mask on, and felt the liquid fill the machine. It was a bluish purple. Goku smelled the gasses from the mask work it's magic, and as he was falling asleep, he continued to feel the tingling on his lips from Chi Chi's kiss through the mask.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Woah! What'll Goku's fantasy be? Wanna know, wait till next chapter!  
  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD 


	9. In the weird goo!?

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or GT. Don't sue me Dr. Ruth.  
  
  
A/N:Hey folks. You asked for a sequel and you got it. This is "The Dragon must be unleashed" this is a sequel to "Dr.Ruth...Save Us Now!". This basically like the last story but it involves Goku and Chi Chi. Yeah they have probs under the sheets too! Even though Goku wasn't around during this time he is in my fic. Besides in the DBZ movies, when Goku is suuuposed to be dead he sometimes is not. Anyways Enjoy!  
  
  
Chapter 9  
  
  
  
In the weird goo!?  
  
  
  
  
Chi Chi sat in the chair in the control room, hoping to all the hearing gods that her pleas were being acknowledged. Goku's behavior was scaring her, now she was close to not caring wether he was back to his normal self or not. Ignoring the fact that they'd be back at square one. She sighed as she turned on the screen, waiting to see what Goku was dreaming.  
  
  
  
  
~ Goku's Dream ~  
  
  
  
  
Goku was sitting in the large tub of hot water outside his house at night, scrubbing fevrently at his skin. The crickets chirping, and night itself was calming the happy saiya-jin warrior. Suddenly he picked up a noise in the trees behind him, he looked and saw nothing.  
  
  
He shrugged his shoulders, only to hear that sound again.  
  
  
"Who's there?" Goku shouted.  
  
  
Goku then picked up a scent, lingering in the air. It smelled sweet, addictive, delicious. Goku eager to find the source of this scent, climbed out the steaming hot tub of water, neglecting his lack in clothing.  
  
  
He followed the occasional rustle that occured in the bushes of the night. The cool night air chilled Goku's skin, yet he did not care. All he was focusing on was the scent that lingered in the air. Goku walked till he came towards a body of water. His instincts were alive and itching to uncover the cause for the scent in the air, thick and rich. His blood pumped in his ears, he wasn't the kind hearted warrior he usually was, he was a saiya-jin, filled with raw carnage and need.  
  
  
He heard humming coming from the pond, he huddled close to the brush and shrubbery, making so not to disturb the possesor of the careless hum. He licked his lips, preparing for the attack. Chi Chi was vulnerable, begging to be dominated, touched... caressed. He crept closer towards the person's frame.  
  
  
He suddenly wrapped his arms around her, breathing against her neck, teeth dipping into the skin, eager to bite down and drink upon the wine of her soul which was her. Chi Chi did not make a attempt to escape the warm enveloping arms, with a intoxicating male musk jumping from his body to hers. His hands roamed the contours of her body, making the hairs on the back of her neck prick up in her growing excitement.   
  
  
Goku growled and flipped Chi Chi over, ripping off her clothes roughly, Chi Chi slightly growing worried due to his wild and animalistic behavior. But she shrugged off her worry. Goku released a gutteral growl in the recceses of his chest, eager to devour what was before him. He chuckled hotly, his hands with feather light precission over Chi chi's body, lifting her higher through the clouds of ecstasy.  
  
  
  
  
~ outside ~  
  
  
  
  
Chi Chi was looking at Goku's body in awe. It twisted, twitched, and served to be great eye candy in the wait for Goku to return to norm. Even watching his manhood rise, it pulse at the sensations running through his bones. This was bliss for Chi Chi.  
  
  
*Wow, this must really be working*  
  
  
  
  
~ the goo ~  
  
  
  
  
Goku flipped Chi Chi over onto her back, nipping at her neck, and groping her chest in a heated frenzy. He lifted his face and saw her panting expression, it all seemed natural to them. Goku growled and spread Chi Chi's legs, nudging his length at her entrance, rewarded with her hisses to continue, which he did.  
  
  
His thrusts were fast and hard, guided by his animalistic craving to be rough, unlike the Goku he usually was. He wanted to reach that plateau that he'd been to only a mere few times in his life. He wanted this to be the greatest, the strongest climax ever. He felt Chi Chi walls hug him tightly, spasaming every so often, as she milked him.  
  
  
Goku gripped the dirt between his fingers as he pistoned at an alarming rate out of his mate, he was so close...  
  
  
  
  
~ outside ~  
  
  
  
  
Chi Chi sighed as she saw him moving forward and retracting his body. She really wanted his little fantasy to become real. Suddenly a spark caught Chi Chi's eye. More sparks began to fly through the goo.  
  
  
"Oh My God"  
  
  
Chi Chi shot up from her seat in the control room and into the white room. She ignored sparks that actually singed her skin and worked on getting Goku out. She turned the machine off, and opened the door, ripping the wired patches off her body. Goku's face was contorted in agony. Chi Chi's held Goku's goo covered body, rocking him gently in her arms as if he were a child.  
  
  
*What have I done?* Chi Chi thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Short chapter peeps, but deal with it. LOL ^o^ Wait till the next chapter, will everything truly be resolved!? Dun Dun DUN!!!!!!  
  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just send a blank e-mail - Moonsaiyanprincess_Update_Happiness@yahoogroups.com 


	10. Some time and rest

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or GT. Don't sue me Dr. Ruth.  
  
  
A/N:Hey folks. You asked for a sequel and you got it. This is "The Dragon must be unleashed" this is a sequel to "Dr.Ruth...Save Us Now!". This basically like the last story but it involves Goku and Chi Chi. Yeah they have probs under the sheets too! Even though Goku wasn't around during this time he is in my fic. Besides in the DBZ movies, when Goku is suuuposed to be dead he sometimes is not. Anyways Enjoy!  
  
  
Chapter 10  
  
  
  
Some rest and time  
  
  
  
  
  
By the time Bulma arrived to the white room, Chi Chi was hugginh Goku's still body to hers.  
  
  
"Oh my god Chi Chi! I didn't mean for this to happen" Bulma pleaded.  
  
  
"No one did" Chi Chi said venomously.  
  
  
Bulma looked back when she felt Vegeta's presence in the room, buckling his pants from their previous encounter.  
  
  
"If I hadn't been so selfish. Craving the sex life you and Vegeta have, all of this, his crankiness, Dr. Ruth, and now this, it would've never happened" Chi chi mumbled between sobs.  
  
  
"Chi Chi he'll be fine, we'll heal him, and you can go back to your lives"  
  
  
Chi chi sniffled a little, but abliged.  
  
  
"Vegeta"  
  
  
Vegeta already knew what Bulma was about to say. He grumbled curses to himself as he walked towards Goku's body, picked him up, and headed to the medical ward.  
  
  
"I should be carrying you to the next dimension Kakarott" Vegeta muttered.  
  
  
  
  
~ Medical Ward ~  
  
  
  
  
Chi Chi look on as Bulma's many well paid available anytime doctors worked dilegently on Goku. Whatever scars he had bandaged, fully examined, and a needle with a serum just in case some of the goo seeped into his body. The aftereffects of that could be anything. Fortunately Goku was asleep during the whole thing.  
  
  
"Baby" Vegeta muttered.  
  
  
"come on Vegeta, let's leave them alone" Bulma said softyly.  
  
  
Bulma pulled Vegeta out of the room, and the doctors filed out after them. Chi Chi stood up from the chair off to the side and looked down at her mate. She held his hand and knealt her head down beside his large hand and began to weep.  
  
  
"Chi Chi?"  
  
  
Chi Chi looked up into the worry eyes of her love.  
  
  
"Oh Goku your alright"  
  
  
Chi Chi wrapped her arms around Goku's neck, careful not to squeeze the life otu of him, which now that I think about it could be impossible.  
  
  
"Of course I'm alright Chi Chi, except this bump on my head, Ye-owch"  
  
  
Chi chi began to weep again. Goku took his thumbs and wiped away Chi Chi's tears, while caressing her cheeks.  
  
  
"Chi Chi" Goku sighed tiredly.  
  
  
"I'm so so very very sorry Goku. i never meant for any of this to happen. If I hadn't been so selfish...I "  
  
  
Goku silenced her with her lips. He pulled back.  
  
  
"Listen, you shouldn't feel bad about carinf for your needs, now if I wasn't fulfilling your needs, you should have come to me sooner."  
  
  
"Maybe I should have, but after Gohan was born, and then after Goten, I thought that was enough. But I still wanted more."  
  
  
"I should be thankful you didn't go to Vegeta to help you" Goku chuckled.  
  
  
"Goku, why are you shy with nudity?"  
  
  
"But I'm not"  
  
  
"Yes you are!" Chi Chi was starting to get angry.  
  
  
"I'm not shy with guy bodies. Not even girls"  
  
  
"Oh please Goku! When you saw all those nude pictures of other women might I add, you went beserk!"  
  
  
"I'm shy of your body. Part of me is still amazed that you are mine, as I am yours. And your body pleases me, don't ever think otherwise."  
  
  
Chi Chi sat there, finnaly letting Goku's true feeling for her sink in.  
  
  
"Everytime I see your body, I just don't know what to do. I feel lost, I don't know where to begin. Kiss your cheek? Caress your chest? Grope here and there? It's overwhelming. And everytime I wanted to go real slow and explore you till I was satisfied, my saiya-jin instincts would come alive, urging me on to go fast and quick, so I could move on with my life"  
  
  
"And another thing, everytime I saw those pictures of naked women, I always thought of you, and I'd get overwhelmed. Your the only body that would arouse me Chi Chi"  
  
  
"Goku, that was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard you say"  
  
  
"Come here"  
  
  
Chi Chi climed into the hospital bed and let Goku wrap his arms around her waist and pull her close to him.  
  
  
"Goku, do you think you could try to do what you've always wanted to me...now" Chi Chi asked softly.  
  
  
His hold on her automatically tightened.  
  
  
"I can try Chi Chi,.....yes...let's do that"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yay! Lemon in the next chapter. How was this, kindof explains everything. Can't wait for the next chapter. :) Toodles  
  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just send a blank e-mail - Moonsaiyanprincess_Update_Happiness@yahoogroups.com 


	11. Exploration

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or GT. Don't sue me Dr. Ruth.  
  
  
A/N:Hey folks. You asked for a sequel and you got it. This is "The Dragon must be unleashed" this is a sequel to "Dr.Ruth...Save Us Now!". This basically like the last story but it involves Goku and Chi Chi. Yeah they have probs under the sheets too! Even though Goku wasn't around during this time he is in my fic. Besides in the DBZ movies, when Goku is suuuposed to be dead he sometimes is not. Anyways Enjoy!  
  
  
Chapter 11  
  
  
  
Exploration  
  
  
  
  
~ Last Time ~  
  
"Goku, do you think you could try to do what you've always wanted to me...now" Chi Chi asked softly.  
  
  
His hold on her automatically tightened.  
  
  
"I can try Chi Chi,.....yes...let's do that"  
  
~ on with the show ~  
  
  
  
  
  
Neglecting the lock the med-ward door, Goku reached his finger up to trace Chi Chi's lips. She sat in his lap, stradeling his waist, marveling at his percission to feel everything there was to her. He moved both of his strong hands all over her face, her smoth cheeks, and her chin. He brought his head towards her face, his lips barely touching hers, while his hands held her still. Chi chi shivered in delight.  
  
  
Goku sucked on her bottom lip affectionately, taking his sweet time to explore her. Chi Chi gasped and let whatever instint guide her, she began to nibble on his top lip, she could almost feel him smile against her. Goku ran his strong hands up and down her back with agonizingly slowness. Chi Chi placed her hands on his shoulder. Goku brought hi Chi closer to him, till his nose was nuzzled against her ear. He already knew breathing against her ear drove her crzy with desire. His mouth nibbled on her neck, while his hands began to undress her.  
  
  
Goku had been succesful in his underssing. Chi Chi was now in her bra, staring into his eyes, waiting for his next move. Goku began to fiddle with her bra, but was having difficulty getting it off. Chi Chi giggled, Goku blushed, and she reached her hands behind her and undid the clasp. Her mounds were released from their cage, and Goku's hands were shaking. She held his hands in her own.  
  
  
"It's okay" Chi Chi whispered.  
  
  
She brought his hands to her chest, one mound for each palm. He stared from her eys to her chest, his hands moving slowly, trying to decide what to touch forst. His hands danced circles around her nipples, on top of her areola's. From flat, they formed into little nubs, tiny veins on her areola's. Chi Chi moaned softly as Goku's fingers made a slower dance to trace each vein leading to her nipple. Goku's thumb brushed against her hardened pebbles, Chi Chi gasped at the ecstasy she was experiencing. Her hold on his shoulders tightened.   
  
  
Goku pulled his shoulders even closer and popped a pebble in between his lips. Chi Chi was swooning on a pleasured high. He licked the little morsel, his hands needed to be occupied, his right to her other nippl, and his left stroking her back.  
  
  
*I don't think I'll allow him to continued his 'exploration' to say. I can't survive this sweet torture now!* Chi Chi thought.  
  
  
"Goku" Chi Chi whispered.  
  
  
Goku looked up with his eyes in a haze.  
  
  
"Chi Chi, I know I said I wanted to *nibble* explore every inch of you *lick* But...I need you right now"  
  
  
Chi Chi was lifted high enough by Goku's strong arms so her panties could be removed. Goku tossed them into the air, not caring where they landed. Though they landed on the celining fan and were dancing in a circular pattern above there hands mattered little to him. He moved his gwon aside and brought Chi Chi closer to him. He dipped the tip of his length between her nether lips, studying her reaction. He continued this over and over, while still holding the squirming Chi Chi in his grasp.  
  
  
He deduced that she had suffered long enough and pulled her down on his member. Every wind in Chi Chi's being just floated away. Goku bounced her up and down on his thighs. Chi chi's face was pointed up towards the celing, gaspign and screaming aloud, to the people in a 3 mile radius who were able to hear. Goku growled and grabbed her chin making her look into his eyes while moving inside her.  
  
  
"Look me in the eyes Chi Chi" Goku whispered hukily.  
  
  
Chi Chi nodded, she just didn't want this bliss to end. His eyes held such power, Chi Chi was overwhelmed. For some reason starign into his eyes made the experience she was feeling even stronger. Up and down, Up and down, she felt she was going to explode.  
  
  
  
"Goku!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
Bulma rushed inside the room but soon turned beet red.  
  
  
"What the hell's keeping you woman!?" Vegeta asked.  
  
Vegeta entered the room and screamed as if he were a female.  
  
  
"Good god! my eyes are soiled!"  
  
  
Vegeta grabbed Bulma and they closed the door behind them. Goku grunted and released inside of Chi Chi, everything surrunding them had gone unnoticed. Chi Chi collapsed onto Goku's chest while he was still inside of her.  
  
  
"We'll make time for more exploring another time right?"  
  
  
Goku nodded and drifted off into sleep, Chi Chi right behind him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yippee! Was that good? Tell me! I think the next chapter will be the last with a probable epilouge. :P Tee Hee  
  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just send a blank e-mail - Moonsaiyanprincess_Update_Happiness@yahoogroups.com 


	12. Epilouge

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or GT. Don't sue me Dr. Ruth.  
  
  
A/N:Hey folks. You asked for a sequel and you got it. This is "The Dragon must be unleashed" this is a sequel to "Dr.Ruth...Save Us Now!". This basically like the last story but it involves Goku and Chi Chi. Yeah they have probs under the sheets too! Even though Goku wasn't around during this time he is in my fic. Besides in the DBZ movies, when Goku is suuuposed to be dead he sometimes is not. Anyways Enjoy!  
  
  
Chapter 12  
  
  
  
Epilouge  
  
  
  
  
Chi Chi and Goku walked into the office. Bertha looked up from whatever it was she was doing. She smiled.  
  
  
"Hey, shugga, swing my way and I'll save you from that beast on your arm!"  
  
  
"Sorry Bertha, can't do! I actually want to be near Chi Chi"  
  
  
Chi Chi bonked Goku on the back of his head.  
  
  
"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO SAY IT LIKE THAT!"  
  
  
"You know I didn't mean it like that" Goku whispered huskily into Chi Chi's ear, making her and Bertha shiver.  
  
  
The door opened and Dr. Ruth came out.  
  
  
"Goku and Chi Chi, what are you doing here!?"  
  
  
"I know we're a little unexpected, but we just wanted to thankyou for atleast trying to help us and our problem, not that your a bad doctor, it's just thi problem was out of everyone's leauge" Chi Chi explained.  
  
  
"Well how did you resolve your problem?" Dr. Ruth asked.  
  
  
"With a little communication" Chi Chi said wrapping a arm around Goku's ways.  
  
  
"And some exloration!" goku added while winking.  
  
  
"Well I'm glad for you two!" Chi Chi and Dr. Ruth exchanged hugs and turned away from each other. Chi Chi and Goku's goal was to reach Capsule Corp next.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Capsule Corp ~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Chi Chi! Son Goku!" Bulma shouted.  
  
  
"Hi everyone!" Goku greeted.  
  
  
"Bulma, we're to take Goten back home, thankyou for letting him stay here during our 'complication'." Chi Chi said.  
  
  
"No prob, but after what I saw in the med ward, the least you could do was help cook for the upcoming bar-b-que!" bulma said playfully.  
  
  
"Deal"  
  
  
"Goten!" Goku shouted.  
  
  
Goten looked from Trunks window and shivered.  
  
  
"Dude, you gotta get over what you saw!" Trunks muttered.  
  
  
"You'd never understand! Seeing your parents doing it ....is...just...WRONG!"  
  
  
Trunks muttered an 'Whatever'. Goten packed up his things and trudged downstairs. Trunks went back to whatever it was he was doing. Goten walked downstairs, and his mother ran over to him and put him in a deadly hug. Goten shivered continuously but remained calm.  
  
  
"Time to go" Goku shouted.  
  
  
Goten gulped.  
  
  
*How am I going to live with these two again!?* Goten thought.  
  
  
Goten and Goku, with Chi Chi in his arms took to the air. Bulma waved along and turned to re-enter the house. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around her waist.  
  
  
"Vegeta, it's good to see your okay" (referring to when he saw Goku and Chi Chi at it! ;) )  
  
  
"Forget that woman, I have an itch that needs to be scratched"! Vegeta whispered huskily in her ear.  
  
  
"Then scratch it yourself!" Bulma replied.  
  
  
Vegeta smirked and hefted Bulma over his shoulder, she banged her fists against his back, but eventually ceased when she began to massage his tail spot. He relased a sultry moan and rushed upstairs to their room.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ 2 hours later ~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Trunks put his magazine down and walked towards his parents room, he needed money to go to the mall. He tapped on the door but got no response, he opened it and saw the most frightening thing he ever did see!  
  
  
Bulma on her stomach, with her bottom in the air, Vegeta pounding into her roughly. Both of their moans and grunts went unheard to the now paralyzed form of Trunks. He silently screamed and retreated to his room and hid under a blanket.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
This is the end guys! Goten gets over his fear, Trunks may need therapy, nothing else to write! by By!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yippee! Was that good? Tell me! I think the next chapter will be the last with a probable epilouge. :P Tee Hee  
  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just send a blank e-mail - Moonsaiyanprincess_Update_Happiness@yahoogroups.com 


End file.
